


Worse Things

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron makes another nightly visit to Cyclonus in his bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Things

Moments of rest were few and far between. Not that a single complaint could be risen. Even through the bloodshed of both enemy and comrade alike, there was not a single reason to object. It was easy to learn one’s place in the chaos and change. A place that required complete silence.

Cyclonus felt a distant nagging sensation in the back of his mind. Something telling him that this complacency wasn’t right. It was these thoughts that kept him up during the nights. Though lately they were going few and far between. It was worrying to Cyclonus. He didn’t sense a single component was damaged. There were few places left to draw conclusions, places he wasn’t sure he wanted to explore.

Just as quickly as thoughts of hatred and fear began to bubble up into something substantial, a harsh sensation quickly smothered them once more. He fought the bile of energon that built up at the back of his throat. The thoughts clawing away at the deepest part of his mind slowly fading away. This was how it was supposed to be, this was right. This would somehow amount to something that he would be proud to say he was apart of. It was foolish of him to even think otherwise, even for a moment.

As their leader always said.

They were carving their own way through history.

Cyclonus rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Despite the perfect emptiness staring back at him, his mind still couldn’t settle. Not even as he dimmed his optics could he find peace. His recharge cycle still refused to start. The anxiety rolling around his mind was evolving into something else. The tips of his fingers began to tingle, a sensation that rolled through his wrists, his arms, his entire body. It was anticipation.

There was a clear reason he couldn’t rest. He wasn’t naive to this reason. He knew what it was, even if he refused to acknowledge it. 

Digging his sharp fingers into the walls, he sighed. It was becoming painfully apparent that this was nothing more than a mere exercise in futility. With every ticking moment it was clear that his silence would be shattered. Every little sense of peace he managed to grasp between his fingers would all come pouring down.

The door clicked open loudly, the sound of harsh steps accompanying it. 

His movements were languid. Cyclonus merely continued those pointless carvings into the wall. The screeching of metal against metal echoing in the room. He was aware of what was to come, his mind was twisting up in fear. It wrapped around the various patterns staring back at him, twisting into a tight knot in his gut.

His body had never been more relaxed.

A harsh hand dug into the back of his neck, forcing his head down into the pillows of his berth. A sharp intake of his vents hitched in the room. He could hear a snarl, accompanied by a sudden weight on his spinal strut. The weight was harsh enough to bring the snapping of a few cables. Cyclonus merely tilted his head to allow easier access as he was straddled.

He was a subordinate, it was only logical for him to accommodate his beloved leader.

Cyclonus could already feel the sharp singes of pain licking at his joints.

There was a harsh pain in his neck as Galvatron dug into him, biting as hard as he could manage. Despite wires snapping and breaking in his grasp, Cyclonus could only dim his optics. He was serving his duty, and doing exactly as he was supposed to. This was good. He was being good. Good behaviour was rewarded. He felt warmer now, his spark beating fast.

Galvatron grasped onto one of the horns of his helm, pulling his head back as he growled into his neck. There was a snapping of a few more wires, pink energon leaking out of his throat. This was his reward. Direct attention from their leader was always a reward.

Something began to dig into the lower part of his spinal strut. It was becoming a sticky mess, and it gave him more than enough of a hint of what to do. Cyclonus reached down, rubbing between his thighs with the tips of his fingers. Tracing along the seams, his body began to heat up as his vents kicked in.

His wrist was suddenly clamped down on. A harsh grasp twisting it as Galvatron spoke, “I don’t recall giving you permission to do such a thing. Did I?” Cyclonus could feel the joints of his wrist beginning to crack as he continued, “I shouldn’t have expected any less from a Tetrahexian harlot.” As he yanked the loosened joints, Cyclonus bit back a cry of pain. This was a lesson.

A well deserved lesson.

“You should thank me for not making you even more useless, Cyclonus. You’re lucky that I’m feeling merciful.” Finally letting go, Galvatron moved his hand to pry Cyclonus’ panel open. The metal snapped under his fingers easily. The exposed components left Cyclonus feeling vulnerable. As shame washed over him, he merely buried his face away into the pillow. Well deserved. This was all well deserved.

“Thank you… Thank you Galvatron.” The words were drawn out from his vocalizer before he had a moment to consider them. He didn’t feel the need to correct himself. He knew he was thankful.

Galvatron dug his spike into Cyclonus’ valve, tearing into it without a moment’s thought. The mesh ripped as he moved his hips. It ached deep inside Cyclonus, the sudden gush of energon leaking out of him. Cyclonus knew better than to make a single sound of protest. This was deserved. He should be thankful for the attention that Galvatron lavished upon him. As his body trembled, he tried his best to remain still. Even despite those twinges of pain that rolled through him, he kept himself still as ever.

That hardly stopped Galvatron from continuing to move against his subordinate. He rolled his hips against the tight passage, relishing in every little rip and tear he felt around his thick spike. He poured transfluid deep inside Cyclonus, making his movements all the more easier. He needed to use Cyclonus for everything he was worth, even if it wasn’t much.

“Show me that you enjoy it. Don’t hold back your true nature, Cyclonus.” Galvatron yanked on one of the horns again, nearly bending it under his grasp. The creaking of the delicate metal rung in the room, bringing a grin to Galvatron’s face. “You know your true nature, show me it.” For emphasis, Galvatron made sure to move his hips harsher. He didn’t care if Cyclonus’ neck snapped on the spot. He just needed more of that wonderfully tight valve.

Even if Galvatron wasn’t hitting a single one of those sensitive inner sensors, Cyclonus knew that his response had to be sincere. He opened his mouth and rehearsed that practiced moaned. Cyclonus took this time to subtly move his injured hand, resting it on the other side of his head. With every little movement the joint felt more stressed and pained. Even the wires broke free just a little bit more.

Now wasn’t the time to be concerned by something as petty as an injury. He would have more than enough time to lick his wounds later.

“There you are, Cyclonus. There’s your disgusting nature. Show me how much your people depended on that exact nature that kept you safe for so long. Don’t we both know that a Tetrahexian harlot is second to none?” Galvatron’s own spike was practically gushing inside Cyclonus. Even without overloading, he was already filling his valve. It ached so terribly, but Cyclonus forced his hips against his leader. Even if the tearing was only getting worse as energon began to leak out from him.

“Y-yes… yes Galvatron.”

He could hear that harsh cackle as it dug into him. Cyclonus trembled, his body reduced to a pathetic state of panic. His body was an open book, and Galvatron tore through every single page.

Cyclonus tried to tilt his hips to reduce the pain of those harsh thrusts. But it hardly offered any reprieve. His reward was sharp teeth digging into the back of his neck. Galvatron’s favorite form of showing affection.

“Are you trying to resist me, is that it? Do you think you’re too good to serve your leader, Cyclonus?” Each word was venomous, forcing him to stop any form of resistance.

Those words sent a chill through his body. Cyclonus tried shaking his head, unable to push any words out of his mouth. This only caused the sensitive wires of his throat to rip against Galvatron’s teeth. “A-ah…. N-no Galvatron. Never, I would never be too good for you.” Even if the harsh laughter sent fear jolting through him, he knew that this meant Galvatron was receptive.

Even so, Galvatron made sure to dig his fingers into Cyclonus’ hip for good measure. Galvatron pulled him up into every thrust, pouring another overload inside him. His fingers wrapped tight around Cyclonus, forcing him to stay still. Galvatron didn’t bother to pull out, forcing Cyclonus to take in every bit of that transfluid that overflowed from his valve. The hot fluid overfilling him as it stained his thighs.

Galvatron was panting as he began to move. “You can’t lie to me. I know your aloof nature. I know you think you’re too good for any of this. This is why you make me do this. This is why I have to show you how low you truly are.” Galvatron began to bend the metal of his hip under his fingers, the snapping of plating ringing in the room.

“You just have to make everything so difficult. Don’t you, Cyclonus?” Galvatron spoke, ripping some of the plating clean off. The crackle of wires snapping and fizzling lit up the dark room. It only filled Galvatron’s gut with heat, bringing a grin to his lips. Even more energon began to stain the sticky sheets as Cyclonus jerked his hips from the agony. He had to endure it. He just had to endure this.

“Y-yes Galvatron.” He had to agree, he knew better than to object. At least the words washed out of him easily. His body had given up resisting long ago.

“Pathetic. You’re pathetic.” Another overload filled Cyclonus’ abused valve as Galvatron forced his hips still. He could feel the transfluid pouring out more, his valve painfully stuffed. It ached with each twitch of that overload, but he remained still.

At least this time, Galvatron pulled out.

The hot fluid dripped out onto the sheets as Cyclonus suddenly felt empty. His valve was sore, and it took every bit of restraint not to attempt to soothe himself. The weight shifted from his berth, making him feel so much colder. There wasn’t a single sound, just the movement of a figure out of the corner of his optics.

Galvatron was gone just as quickly as he arrived. Not a single parting word offered as the door closed once more.

Cyclonus’ audio felt as if it was ringing from the deafening silence. He basked in this deafening void for a long while, taking in the illusion of peace.

Cyclonus got up from his berth with a shaky step as he wandered over to the washracks.

Tomorrow. He’d go to the repair bay tomorrow.

Until then, he just needed to pick up the pieces.

It was his duty, after all.


End file.
